El Príncipe y el Gitano
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: La relación del joven y próximo Emperador Dragón Killua, y su posesión más preciado, aunque acusado constantemente de ser un gitano mugroso, Hisoka, un mago algo más mayor que el heredero del clan Zoldyck que planea vengarse de la misma familia. ¿Resultado de esto? A saber. Parejas: HisoKillu, y más. Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble. 1.

Killua Zoldyck era un joven príncipe, del reino de Jojun.

Un lugar aparentemente apacible, libre de conflictos con otros reinos, pero la verdad, era bastante errado en ese punto. Jojun era conocido por ser un reino de guerreros nacidos para el combate. Un reino en dónde casi todas las familias pertenecían al mismo clan, emparentados con la misma realeza. Extranjeros eran los que no pertenecían a ese enorme linaje.

Dicho linaje evolucionó y preservó de esta forma, para mantener la sangre guerrera que los Zoldyck, llamados también hijos de dragones, obtuvieran un poder militar inigualable. Por ello Jojun era respetado y temido por los otros reinos. Era por eso que no recibían ataques enemigos, y sus comercios y aldeas alrededor de la capital, vivían en paz, no ricos, pero sin pasar hambre en su gran totalidad.

Pero volvamos al joven príncipe, el tercero de cinco hijos varones que el Emperador Silva había concebido. Sin embargo, de todos, fue el elegido para ser el próximo sucesor al trono. Una leyenda recorría a la familia real, aquellos que nacían con el pelo blanco, serían los futuros Emperadores Dragón. Daba igual si nacía de una rama secundaria, o terciaria. Eso había provocado unos cuantos conflictos, de fraudes de miembros de la familia que teñían el pelo a sus hijos o hijas, sin embargo, había otro rasgo identificador para ayudar a delatar el fraude. Los ojos de los elegidos eran azules y a contraluz, o por propia voluntad de los mismos, se les rasgaban como los de un felino, demostrando ese lado animal. El Emperador Silva los mantenía siempre rasgados, provocando que muchos no fuesen capaces de mirarle a los ojos, eran imponentes y amedrentadores. Killua mismo era de los pocos que podían sostener su mirada.

A sus cinco años de edad, ya era un buen luchador capaz de vencer a varios hombres de muchas toneladas más que él. Y siempre buscó la aprobación de su padre, quien le daba cálidos gestos o miradas orgullosas cuando veía a su hijo heredero triunfar. Por ello se ganó un lugar a su lado en todos los sitios a los que viajaban o en su propio castillo.

Milluki, segundo de los Zoldyck, siempre sintió una envidia y tóxico odio hacia su hermano menor peliblanco. Él sabía que no nació para los combates físicos, debido a su obesidad convulsiva y se especializó en otros ámbitos, más estratégicos que físicos. Pero siempre afirmó que Killua no era la gran cosa.

Illumi el mayor, seguía los pasos y gestos que su padre hacia Killua, aunque prefería más mantenerlo bajo su control, no es que estuviera interesado en liderar al reino. Sino que semejante poder, que permanecía en la sangre de la familia y corría por las venas de Killua, debía ser monopolizado por él, para que tanto el reino como el propio Killua estuvieran a salvo.

Era una obsesión psicótica de hermano sobreprotector.

Alluka era sin embargo, el hermano menor de Killua, un par de años solo, pero mantenía una relación cariñosa y apegada a él. Sería probablemente el hermano más débil de todos, no parecía tener habilidad o talento para lucha, pero sí tenía un estrecho lazo con su hermano mayor y ese amor inocente y la amistad fraternal que poseían, hacían que los padres de los hermanos, pasaran por alto eso.

Kalluto, el último, también prometía ser un gran luchador, pero era todavía demasiado pequeño. la Emperatriz Kikyo lo mantenía siempre cerca de ella, y le obligaba a portar ropas afeminadas, había que decir que la madre de estos, sufría una pequeña frustración interior por no haber podido tener una hija. De ahí a que en primeros instantes educó un poco a Illumi para que supiera interpretar el papel de una mujer y que sus rasgos se asimilaran, a Milluki y Killua no los tocó, pero a Alluka y Kalluto los travestía con orgullo y admiración a sus adorables facciones afeminadas.

Ninguno de la familia rechistó, aunque aquella manía de la madre llevó a Killua a creer que sus hermanos, eran realmente niñas.

Uno de los días festivos en todo el reino, Killua se sintió muy feliz, porque fue invitado junto a su familia a una ciudad cercana, al aclamado festival de Carnaval. Le gustaba disfrazarse y jugar con los niños en las fiestas, únicas veces que le dejaban relacionarse con niños de su edad. Este año, sin embargo, el disfraz fue más bien un traje azul tipo Yukanata, con estampados de dragón, muy elegante, porque querían causar gran impresión.

Partieron a la mañana, para llegar a la ciudad por la tarde. El viaje fue cansado, había que decir, pero sobretodo aburrido.

Menos mal que la festividad allí ya estaba empezando.

Killua se sentó junto a su padre, en la gran palestra honorífica para ellos, mientras que el resto era para la festividad y espectáculos.

En uno de esos, el pequeño peliblanco presenció algo que nunca vio antes.

Música y magia.

Un pequeño grupo se dedicó a tocar música animada mientras, un muchacho enmascarado, de quizás ocho o nueve años, saludó al público, empezando a hacer trucos de magia, con diferentes objetos yendo al ritmo de la música y las animaciones de la gente.

Killua quedó fascinado con ambos. Y cuando se acabó se sintió triste, quería ver más, su padre notó eso y le preguntó si quería volver a ver esos espectáculos. Killua asintió varias veces, diciéndole que quería que ese chico le hiciera más trucos todos los días si podía ser. Silva sonrío y le dijo que no se preocupara, y siguiera disfrutando de la fiesta.

Y Killua, confiando en su padre, así lo hizo.

x

x

x

x

Dos días después...

El pequeño peliblanco se quedó sin aliento, con una expresión infantilmente excitada, ante las palabras de sus padres.

"Tenemos un regalo para ti, ve a tu habitación".

No hay ni que decir que fue corriendo a sus aposentos, abriendo la puerta rápido ante la mirada de los sirvientes, que sonreían divertidos y entrañados por la ilusión de su joven amo.

Al abrir, vio en el suelo, algo que no se esperó. A un muchacho pelirrojo, de piel morena y algo sucia, el pelo desgarbado y apariencia agitanada, los ojos, sin embargo, eran dorados y brillantes, muy, muy brillantes, más que el oro. Pero su expresión no era feliz para nada, ya que estaba atado de manos y pies.

Sus padres entraron en la habitación, y le explicaron que era el chico enmascarado que había actuado en el festival del Carnaval.

Ahora, era _suyo_.

Esas palabras hicieron más feliz al inocente niño, que no sabía para nada, que había privado de libertad al pelirrojo. Ni sabía las maldades, que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza en esos mismos instantes al cautivo, les haría pagar a esa gente haberle secuestrado, atado y encima ahora, convertido en la mascota de ese mocoso estúpido.

Oh, sí que se lo haría pagar.

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble. 2.

La nueva posesión del joven Killua, fue aquel pequeño gitano pelirrojo. ¿Cómo se le atribuía ese nombre a ese chico de cabellos rojos como el fuego? Debido a su tez morena y a su comportamiento salvaje, impropio de estar entre la realeza de la familia Zoldyck.

Sin embargo, allí se encontraba. Fue limpiado y aseado tanto como se pudo, intentaron acortarle el cabello algo largo, pero el muchacho se resistió y solo lograron quitarle hasta los hombros. Quisieron recogérselo en una coleta el que quedaba, pero solo para fastidiar a sus "captores", el niño se arrancó el suficiente para que le quedara corto y desnivelado. Los sirvientes aseguraron que era un bruto y eso solo acotó su fealdad _indígena._

El emperador no obstante, pareció gustarle la abstinencia del muchacho a cumplir los deseos que se le imponían. Era divertido, por lo cual, la primera noche, lo llevaron atado ante la sala principal del banquete para declararlo no solo como el regalo de Killua por la fiesta en su honor, sino como la mascota oficial de la familia. Illumi, el mayor de los hijos, encontró más divertido otorgarle un collar de perro, usado por los mismos que se empleaban en las cacerías, cerniendo y apretándolo contra el cuello hubo quejas, solo quizás señales de dolor que el muchacho mostró por los malos tratos que recibió.

A su "dueño", más concretamente, el pequeño Killua, no parecía molestarle que toda la familia Zoldyck y ramas secundarias de la familia, se rieran y humillaran al pelirrojo. Jugaba con sus hermanos en la mesa, ya fuera con la comida o cubiertos, a veces siendo regañado por la delicadeza de su madre, siendo esta más reparadora en Killua y que no se ensuciara, que en sus otros dos hijos.

Milluki quizás fue el que más disfrutó de regocijarse en el sufrimiento ajeno de la nueva mascota. Era de Killua, por tanto, era casi como vengarse de él. Cogió el látigo de azotar a los perros o caballos, generalmente los primeros, que sostenían cerca los criados por si los animales se alteraban. Se acercó al más pequeño y atado de manos a la espalda, y los pies encadenados a una de las columnas de piedra maciza, así evitando que se escapara.

-Oye, perro, levántate y baila para mí.-ordenó alzando el látigo, como una amenaza, eso provocó la risa de algunos y las burlas de otros, refiriéndose a que no sería capaz de hacer que le obedeciera ni un tonto. Así fue, que el pelirrojo se negó a cumplir su petición, y le escupió gruñendo. La ira que al obseso de los hermanos le inundó, la expuso como un arrebato proyectándolo con insultos y un fuerte latigazo en la cara al pelirrojo.- ¡Gitano asqueroso! ¡Discúlpate y lame mis botas! ¡Solo así quizás me apiade de ti y no haga que te azoten mil veces!

Las risas de los adultos continuaron, los padres no intervinieron, uno divertido de ver a Milluki al menos mostrando algo de orgullo que por otras partes no parecía tener, y a la Emperatriz se le hacía indiferente.

Como el gitano, de nuevo, no cumplió el mandato, fue golpeado varias veces, en las cuales le rompieron el labio inferior, y varias marcas rojizas en su rostro empezaron a sangrar. En el último latigazo, se rebeló atrapando la cuerda entre sus magullados dientes y tiró de ella para que Milluki perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo a su lado. Empezó a golpear como podía al gordo, cuando este trató de levantarse, le mordió una mano clavando tanto los dientes, que sintió el sabor del metal en la boca, no por ello le liberó de la más mínima agonía. La emperatriz entonces, se levantó asustada por su hijo, apartándolo del pelirrojo y cogiéndole la mano a su segundo varón.

-¡Deprisa, llamad a un médico, este gitano repugnante puede haberle infectado con una de sus enfermedades!

Las risas cesaron y muchos se acercaron a Milluki, que por primera vez, tenía la atención de todos, muchos le felicitaron de tener agallas y haberse resistido contra ese salvaje. Illumi preguntó a su padre si quería que enseñara al "bicho" su lugar, Silva negó con la cabeza.

-Mojarlo con agua helada y que pase la noche en la intemperie, bien atado. Si sobrevive a mañana, ya sabrá lo que es mejor para él.

Y así se hizo.

x

x

x

x

Killua no podía dormir por la noche, a pesar de que su Nani estaba contándole un cuento que siempre le gustaba. Todo el rato preguntaba por su "mascota", quería que durmiese junto a él, pero la Nani no estuvo de acuerdo en permitirlo, repitiéndole que el muchacho fue castigado por su padre.

Claro que, Killua no se percató de casi nada de lo sucedido en la cena, por jugar con sus hermanos y los criados, pensando que todos se reían porque su mascota les hizo algún truco de magia, aún atado. Pero después de lo ocurrido con Milluki, no supo nada de él, solo que fue castigado por morder a Milluki. Él le defendió entonces, diciendo a su padre que él también mordía a Milluki, porque el obeso se metía con él muchas veces, y nunca le castigaba. Su padre le dijo que era diferente.

Que el chico era su _mascota,_ al igual que un _perro_ debía obedecer, y cuando los perros desobedecen se les ha de enseñar con castigos.

Eso fue suficiente para que el pequeño príncipe desistiera en primera parte, sin embargo, a hora tardía en la noche, salió al patio cubierto con su manta azul. No había guardias por el patio interior, dónde sabía que tenían al gitanillo, hacía frío y sus piececitos descalzos lo notaron enseguida. Por ello incrementó el paso hasta encontrar al pelirrojo debajo de un árbol, atado al mismo y temblando de frío.

Sus dientes castañeteaban y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, a veces sorbiéndose los mocos.

Cuando notó a Killua cerca, abrió los dorados ojos brillantes, que Killua asemejó por razones, a los de un zorro. Había visto zorros husmear por las tardenoches, cerca de las cocinas, y sus ojos dorados brillaban a la oscuridad, con este chico, sucedía lo mismo. Su inocencia, sin embargo, no se daba cuenta de la maldad y los envenenados deseos que tenía el cautivo, de hacerle mal.

Contra pronóstico del mayor, Killua se quitó su manta y se la echó por encima. No podía liberarlo, porque sabía que su padre se enfadaría, pero dado que era su mascota, no quería que pasara frío.

-Buenas noches, Konkon -le llamó, para disgusto del pelirrojo, por el nombre, hizo una mueca.- ¿No te gusta?

"Konkon" no contestó, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, si te portas bien esta noche, papa te dejará dormir conmigo y Nani te dará chocolate caliente, ¡ella seguro que sabe un nombre mejor! -aseguró con una sonrisa.

La nueva sorpresa para "Konkon", fue que el pequeño, antes de irse, le dio un beso en la frente, como hacía Nani para que se durmiera. Después salió corriendo de nuevo adentro.

La buena obra del joven Killua, sin embargo, atrajo el enfado del hermano herido, que al ver la manta a la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a ver si el gitano ya sabía cual era su lugar, la reconoció. Mandó golpear al pelirrojo treinta y siete veces, y que no le dieran de comer, encima que le llevaran a las mazmorras hasta que su padre ordenara sacarlo de allí.

Se mordió así mismo para fingir que el gitano le mordió de nuevo, así evitaría que su padre le regañara por dar órdenes que él no dictó.

No supo que esa acción, borró la única ocasión quizás, de que el chico acabara disculpándose, tras recibir una pequeña muestra de afecto del menor de los Zoldyck. Aquello opaco por el momento, esa luz y el resto de la mente y corazón del cautivo se sumió en un odio oscuro que pensaba desatar, llegado el momento contra ellos.

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble 3.

El gitano abandonó las mazmorras, después de su cuarto día en ayunas desde que fue capturado, hasta encerrado tras las ordenes del gordo a quien atacó la noche anterior. Su estancia allí fue más tranquila que verse alrededor de los Zoldyck, fueran los principales o las ramas secundarias. Lo decía porque ya se había ganado la mala fama peor aún que la de su condición social, a la que los nobles le estaban dando, por atacar a uno de los príncipes. Los sirvientes, quienes amaban y respetaban a sus amos más que a nada, también le dieron la espalda y ni se dignaron a llevarle comida o agua.

Los insultos no faltaron cuando salió siendo arrastrado de la mazmorra, y los golpes, tampoco.

Killua, su "amo", no se encontraba alrededor, ocupado con su feliz vida de infante junto a sus hermanos menores, en los jardines extensos de las plantas bajas, cercanos al parque de juegos que tenían para ellos. De nuevo, el chico se preguntaba si tanto pertenecía a ese mocoso, ¿por qué este no estaba allí, al menos de cuerpo presente? Daba igual si aceptaba o no el maltrato que recibía, le daba rabia que le hubieran secuestrado por capricho del niño, y que encima este pasara de él.

Fue la noche en la que partía junto a la pequeña compañía de artistas, después del espectáculo de la fiesta de Carnaval, a quienes tampoco es que les agradara su compañía, pero mientras pagara el dinero que recaudaba de sus espectáculos de magia, no tenían problemas con tolerar su presencia y darle una minúscula ración de alimentos. Y por supuesto, a ellos no les importó que aparecieran guardias del propio Emperador, preguntando por él, en esos entonces no supo si fue porque hizo algo mal, o querrían contratarle. Si hubiese sido la segunda opción, se hubiera pensado el aceptar para poder tener dinero propio, había oído que el clan real Zoldyck pagaba bien a quienes complacían sus gustos con lucrativas riquezas. Más, sin embargo, no le dijeron nada, le cogieron como a un animal, y ante sus resistencias e intentos de huida, le agarraron del pelo y le arrastraron como bárbaros hasta otros soldados quienes le ataron.

Fue enjaulado en un carruaje con ovejas que fueron vienes regalados al Emperador, de calidad por su lana y su carne, camino a la capital de Jojun. Estuvo tres días sin comer, solo bebiendo el agua que proporcionaban a las ovejas, con las cuales tuvo que luchar por un sorbo. Intentó escapar varias veces, trató de hablar con la gente, que le explicaran que había hecho para merecer esto. Todos le mandaban a callar, llamándole gitano o bestia, fue por ello que creyó que a lo mejor le acusaban de robar, por lo que se defendió de esas acusaciones como bien pudo.

Todo fue en inútil esfuerzo.

Su temor a ser ejecutado o encarcelado se agravó cuando vio que, fue sacado del carruaje de las ovejas y entraban en el palacio. Nunca estuvo en uno, obviamente, pero sabía que no lo llevaban a ningún lado como una palestra, el trono mismo o las mazmorras, bueno puede que estas últimas pudo sospecharlo por los largos pasillos.

Entraron en una habitación muy...infantil. Llena de juguetes, y colorida con buenos muebles y una gran cama acolchada de pieles. La habitación de un infante sin duda, y algo le decía, que no iba a ser para él precisamente. Le soltaron en medio de la habitación, bien atado y se quedaron callados a un lado. Voces se oían un poco lejos, y una risa juvenil, de un infante como él o menos quizás, entonces cuando entró al rato un niño. Lo reconoció perfectamente, era el príncipe del clan real Zoldyck, el heredero para el cual actuó tres días antes.

Y las palabras de sus padres, cavaron un hoyo en su interior que le dolió más que las malas formas, en las que vino.

 _"Tómalo, ahora es tuyo, tu mascota"_.

Si bien su vida no le estaba tratando como uno quisiera, si bien no tenía hogar, familia, comida, dinero, o posición social a la que tuviera la gente respeto...Siempre se sintió orgulloso de un solo factor; que era libre. No era un esclavo o un sirviente, hacia lo que quería y podía, le gustaba hacer trucos, dormir entre la fresca hierba en verano, o colarse en un establo en invierno, para compartir el calor que los animales emanaban. Comer las comidas en otoño junto a almas caritativas, que las compartían con los pobres, ir de un lado a otro, viendo más mundo que quedarse en un lugar y morir por enfermedades o pobreza.

Lo único de lo que él era amo, su vida, acababa de serle arrebatado. La alegría que inundó al pequeño en esos momentos, provocó que se aganara el odio instantáneo del gitano. Eso solo demostraba que hasta un niño podía actuar, tan caprichosa y desgraciadamente como un noble adulto, o sino, como uno más mayor, porque no se preocupó siquiera de su opinión, su bienestar, de nada.

Su actitud no mejoró, cuando no solo le arreglaron las ropas y el aspecto en contra de su voluntad, luego de ser encadenado delante de toda esa gente. El heredero jugaba con una comida con sus hermanos, que cualquier persona de la calle se arrastraría por una sola lamida de ello. Pero allí podían desperdiciar tanto como quisieran, nadie pasaba hambre. Debió admitir que sentía un agobio y nervios de verse observado, las risas, las miradas burlescas, de asco incluso estando limpio. No le gustó, por una vez, ser el centro de atención, cuando actuaba lo hacía con máscara, más para que no le juzgaran de gitano. Eso le daba una cierta seguridad, y hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener esa máscara en esos momentos.

La situación empeoró cuando el hermano obeso le hizo pasar por todo ello, sintió dolor, interior como físico, verse tan humillado, impotente, frustrado, con ganas de llorar como nunca tuvo...pero se dijo así mismo que no debía dejarles ver su agonía. Aguantó y luchó, para después acabar peor, pero al menos les demostraría que no iban a hacerle sufrir más de lo que él les haría pasar a ellos.

Por que tenía decidido vengarse de esa familia de desgraciados.

Lo del agua fría y pasar la noche a la intemperie, fue algo que no esperó. Todo se había acumulado tanto en su pequeño cuerpo. Solo tenía nueve años, había pasado tres días sin comer, casi cuatro con solo agua en el cuerpo, siendo golpeado y humillado, en tan poco tiempo había perdido lo poco que tenía y fue un duro golpe psicológico. No sabía si pasaría siquiera de esa noche. El viento helado en su aún húmedo cuerpo fue como revivir los latigazos, empezó a temblar como una hoja y a castañetear los dientes sin control alguno ya de los espasmos que sufría. De nuevo las ganas de llorar, y liberar algo de la frustración que llevaba dentro amenazaban con salir. Esta vez no había nadie, y podría hacerlo, pero era más bien la contención para no pasar más frío, lo que impidió que lo hiciera. A parte del orgullo que quizás aún preservaba.

Ya pensaba en su cercana muerte, si era piadosa le mataría y se pudriría más rápido de lo normal para traumatizar a esos niños. O algo le haría volver a la vida para vengarse, o que su muerte contrajera una gran plaga de enfermedades que acabara con toda vida del castillo.

Sus maquiavélicas fantasías, fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de pisadas, y cuando abrió los ojos vio al niño heredero. Oh...tan inocente...tan cerca...si tan solo tuviera una mano libre lo estrangularía allí mismo.

Escuchó las tonterías que dijo, que poco le importaron. Solo quería matarlo, hacerle sufrir, hacer sufrir a toda su familia...pero entonces se sorprendió por lo que hizo. Renunció a la pequeña pero cálida manta, la cual puso por encima de él. Siendo más pequeño, seguro que era más propenso a las enfermedades, y al ir descalzo aún más, bueno, él tampoco llevaba zapatos porque se los quitaron después de mojarle, pero era más fuerte y resistente físicamente.

Y el beso...ese inocente beso en su frente. Fue el primer gesto de amor que alguien había expresado hacia él...más bien la primera vez que alguien hacía contacto físico con él, que no fuera para pegarle, empujarle y demás.

Por primera vez, quiso decirle algo...

x

x

x

x

x

Y volviendo al presente, no tenías fuerzas para resistirse a los guardias que le sacaron de la mazmorra. No veía al gordo por ningún lado, solo a unos sirvientes encabezados por una rubia de ojos rosados, que dio dos palmadas y los guardias le dejaron caer al suelo.

-Desvestidlo y bañadlo, seguro que se habrá orinado encima esta noche, además que la sangre cuesta de limpiar.-dijo como si nada.

Los sirvientes cumplieron lo que dijo, fue arrastrado hacia el baño de la otra vez, situado abajo, en las cocinas y salas del servicio. Se dejó hacer sin fuerza alguna para oponerse a ellos, lo que sorprendió pero complació a otros. Al menos parecía que el chico había aprendido la lección.

Estuvo dentro de un gran barril de agua caliente, le dejaron allí para que las heridas acabaran de sangrar y quitar de nuevo la suciedad. Sin embargo, tras solo unos momentos de dejar que su cuerpo recuperará la movilidad y la sensibilidad, se lanzó de cabeza al agua para beber. Tenía la hambre y sed de una fiera hambrienta, que no se distinguiría ahora mismo de él. La rubia sin embargo, le agarró del pelo, sacando su cabeza del agua, antes de poder replicar, sintió el metal frío de cucharon en los labios. Había agua en él, no dudó tampoco en cogerlo con ansía y bebérselo.

-Has tenido que pasar mucho tiempo en ayunas, tengo entendido que no te alimentaron los guardias que te trajeron, ni te dieron cena ayer anoche. -comenzó ella, tomando asiento a su lado, mientras parecía preparar unos trozos de pan con queso y carne, la vista del chico iba directa a ese plato.- Calma, pequeño, primero lávate bien, no soporto el hedor y mucho menos los malos modales, me da igual que seas gitano o no.

Eso molestó al chico, pero prefirió apurarse y poder comer ya. Salió del barril de agua temblando aún, y fue envuelto en una manta para secarse mientras comía sentado a la pequeña mesa de al lado, cerca de la agradecida chimenea. La mujer aprovechó para inspeccionar la cabeza pelirroja, en busca de piojos, y después de ver asombrada que estaba limpio, procedió a peinarlo como podía, tenía sorprendentemente el pelo liso y suave, tan rojo...tan impropio de un gitano como tanto se le llamaba. Quizás solo tuviera piel morena, el resto era sin duda de un niño de tierras lejanas, las cabelleras rojas no eran propias en Jojun, ni bien vistas.

Era por eso que todos, alrededor del recién llegado le habían estado maltratando e insultando, por su falta de aceptación extranjera y de clase social. O simplemente celos de ser la nueva atención del clan Zoldyck.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? Killua-sama me ha dicho algo de "Konkon", pero conociendo su inocente mentalidad, dudo que sea ese tu nombre.-preguntó trazando los dedos por la fina cabeza, notando lo tenso que estaba el muchacho, quizás no acostumbrado al tacto ajeno, que no fueran palizas. No contestó.- Ya veo...no tienes nombre...bueno...¿edad? ¿Familia? ¿Lugar al que perteneces?

Solo hubo silencio, roto por las ligeras mordidas y sonido de la garganta tragando los alimentos que pronto serían poco para el gitano pelirrojo. Ella le dio más, observándole ya peinado desde la silla. Quizás no pasara de los nueve años, o incluso ocho. Tendría tres o cuatro más que su joven amo, o eso aparentaba con su altura.

Decidió llamarlo ella por un nombre.

-¿Qué tal te parece Hisoka? Como nombre. Significa lo que eres ahora mismo para todos, un misterio.

Los ojos dorados se alzaron de la comida, a los rosados de la rubia, parecían brillar interesados en tanto el nombre como su significado. Ella sonrió, satisfecha de haber llamado su atención.

-Bien, ya tenemos como llamarte. Por cierto, yo soy Biske, la niñera de Killua-sama y ama de llaves, cabecilla de todos los sirvientes también. Pero todos me suelen llamar Nani, puedes hacerlo si quieres, y puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Y por primera vez, habló el niño, ahora bautizado como Hisoka.

-...Deja que me vaya.

La voz sonaba dispar, parecía que quería hacer eso, pero a la vez no. Sin embargo eso no quitó el tono de un simple niño, lo que le recordó a Biske, dónde estaban y la ocupación que ahora Hisoka tenía en la familia real. Sintió un gran pesar por él, pero no podía intervenir más de lo que ya hacia.

-Lo siento pequeño, ahora esta es tu casa. Vas a sufrir mucho.-le advirió de antemano.- Pero tienes que ser fuerte, Killua-sama es un buen niño, él te tratará bien. Si eres listo, permanecerás a su lado tanto como puedas, por que él es tu salvación de esta jaula de monstruos.

Hisoka, solo pudo bajar la cabeza, aceptando las palabras.

Pero no su desgraciado y obligado destino a ser el objeto de burlas, torturas, y diversión de los Zoldyck.

To be continued.


End file.
